Story of a Caged Lioness
by alwayspayherdebt
Summary: "You may be a lioness, but you are full of fire." "Be careful then. You may burn yourself."  I am not afraid of fire. Fire cannot kill a dragon." Aegon Targaryen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena Lannister wake up with a swimming head. The sun was already up, shining through the window, making her hair glimmer like gold. Memories from last night filled her thoughts, her first presence as a women not a girl in the front of the braavosi nobility. Dancing with great and more greater men, chatting with elegant and noble ladies, earning a pride smile from her grandmother. And outside the ballroom, in the balcony, a pair of violet eyes boring into hers, blue hair and gentle lips with hot breath on her neck…No no, she can't think about him. She doesn't even know him. He's a stranger. No one. „M'lady's up! Your bath is ready." Marina, her maid entered her room and she didn't even noticed it. „Yes, my bath" she answered automatically– 'it's not like me to forget myself, grandma's probably waiting for me.' –undressing her quickly Marina started to chirp. „It must have been an amazing night" „Yes, it was." her lack of need to tell her about the ball did not stopped Marina's babbling. „I've seen the Palace from my room's window, it was beautiful. All the lights and the beautiful gowns! Is it true the ladies from the Summer Isles only wear feathers as a dress?" „Yes, i mean no, i don't know, all people i've met there were dressed properly. Where did you heard that?" „At the market, m'lady." „I've heard that a man in the market said he saw dragons with his own eyes in Meereen." „Maybe he really did." „I doubt that. Dragons are all dead. They've been dead for centuries." „I hope they are not all dead…" „Why?" she asked curiously. Her septa told her about the Targaryens, the Dragon Lords, the late Kings of the Seven Kingdom until Robert Baratheon's rebellion cast them from the Iron Throne, killing every one of them. All that for a woman's love. Was it worth fighting for? Marina's voice draw her attention back to her „I hope there is still magic in this world." her laughter suprised Marina, she almost dropped the hairpin she tried to place in her hair. „Oh, Marina, you're such a dreamer, you know? Riding dragons, seeing the world from above, isn't it?" „i can not imagine why is that bad, my lady." „No it's not bad at all. But remember, dragons are not heroes. Dragons are meant to be slayed." „Then mayhaps i shall find myself a Dragonslayer." Elena chuckled. „Mayhaps you should. Is my grandmother at home?" „Yes, m'lady. She requested you for breaking fast with her." „Well then don't make her wait."

Cinna Nestoris was a beautiful women, even now her hair had more silver than gold. A celebrated woman in all the Free Cities, cunning and smart, a friend to be thankful and an enemy to be feared. Since her mother died in the birthing bed, grandmother took her place and she did her job iron fists. „Your grandmother are waiting for you m'lady."-one of the guards outside the dinning hall said. „With your father." 'Strange and stranger. Her father did not break fast with them usually. „I have a lot of work, darling." he said always with a sad smile playing around his lips. Oh, how she missed Gerion Lannister, her lion of a father, his roaring laughter when he tossed her in the air so high, but always catching her. „My little golden girl"- she remembered him drawling. 'A part of him died with mother too.' When she entered the dinning hall, all the talking stopped. 'Were they talking about me.' –she realized. „Good morning Father, Grandmother!" she courtsied and sat down at the table. „Where is Jenna?" „Your sister will not join us today. She's still resting." –grandmother said. Elena grabed a piece of grape and tucked it into her mouth. Her curiousity was growing inch by inch, but she tried to focus on her food. „I knew you will be mad at me for dancing with that strange prince from the Summer Isles, but he asked me so nicely, i could not say no..." „Elena" „Or is that because of that sellsword? Honestly, i really don't know who it was." „Please stop babbling, my dear." grandmother said in a stern voice and shoot her a silencing glance. „Your father and I was discussing how magnificent you were at the ball." „Really?" „Yes, really. We thought maybe this is the time for your family to return home." 'Home?' I am home' –she thought. „What do you mean, grandma?" she asked as politely as she can. „We got news from King's Landing. King Robert Baratheon is dead. Now he's son sits on the Iron Throne." „And? What does it have to do with our family?" „You are a Lannister my dear." „I am perfectly aware of that." she added sharply. „Please let me finish. The Lannister family, the queen's family needs your father. And you. You can be one of the queen's ladies, be at court…" „Well, i don't want to. This is my home." „Your grandmother and i have already made a decision. It is time for me and all of my children to return home, Elena. I know you will understand it more than the others."-her father said to her, green eyes staring into hers. „I…" she began, but she lost all the words she wanted to say. „I will go, if this is what you want." she said finally. „Can I leave now?" „But you barely touched your food." –Grandmother complained. „I'm not hungry, grandmother." „Then go, my dear." She got up from her seat and made her way out of the dinning hall. When the guards opened the door before her, she started to run towards her room, trying to escape all the things she heard. But there was no escape now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„I don't understand why don't you want to go." - Jenna was pacing her room, her silks flowing behind her like a green river. „This is our home, Jenna. We grow up here. I like it here." „So? You have never been in King's Landing before." „Neither was you." – she put in. „Oh, Elena you can be so bull-headed." „No, i am a lioness. And so are you. Do we really had to wear Lannister colours at court? Gold and crimson will be a little boring all the time." – „Grandmother already set up the seamstress to make our gowns." „How thoughtful is she."-she said bitterly. 'I'm going to miss her.' „Jaiden will arrive today can see him at breakfast." 'At breakfast my ass.'- she thought and almost said it out loud. She cannot imagine the look on her perfect lady sister's face if she dared to swear in the from of her. The past days made Elena so angry, the entire household was planning their journey, everybody was so excited except her. 'I will sneak out and suprise him.' She had not seen her big brother since 6 months, Jaiden served as a squire in Lys and the only thing what was keeping her hopes up is seeing him. „All will be well, sister. You will see." Jenna said and sat right next to her and reached out for her hand and squezed it. She smiled at her sister. „Yes, it will. As long as we have each other, we will be well." „So will you let me make your hair as a lady from Westeros?"

Elena sneaked out from her room as a shadow and made her way to Purple Harbor. Her brother's ship, Black Pearl will land soon. She squeezeed her sweaty palm in the front of her cape. The streets of Braavos was dangerous at night. But she needed to do something dangerous now. 'I'll be gone from here in a week. Let's say goodbye to Braavos.' She wandered through the streets without meeting with anyone. It was full moon and the streets were shining like silver. The only sound were the waves of the sea crushing on bay,but her heart was beating like a hammer. When somebody gripped her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat. 'I'm going to die.' she thought. „All alone, m'lady, in the wolf's hour?" „I was just…"words froze by her lips. „I am not going to hurt you, girl, you don't need to be afraid." The men was tall, with muscular body, blue hair framing an old, but noble looking face. „I was not afraid." „Of course you were not. Lionesses are never afraid." he said with amusement. „How do you know…?" „Father, please you are scaring the lady." a young voice said and Elena turned to face the speaker. It was the man from the Sealord's ball. The man she's almost kissed. The man who took her breath away. No, he's a stranger. „What's the meaning of this?" she asked with anger is her voice. „Can i ask what a lady does in the streets alone at night?" „It is none of your concern, stranger." „Stranger? I think we already met, didn't we?" Elena's face reddened at his comment. „Ah, you remember." he said smirking at her blush. She grabbed her knife in her pocket. „Are you some kind of thieves, sneaking up on people in the night?" „No, m'lady, but the idea of it is quite tempting. Maybe you could you use company to escort you, wherever you may go." „I do not need company of strangers." „My name is Young Griff and he's my father. See, we are no more strangers to each other. So where are you heading?" 'Griff, what kind of name is that?' –she thought „I'm going to the harbor." -she didn't trust them, but she had no idea what to do. „Then let's go to the harbor. We won't hurt you, you have not need to use that little knife of yours." 'how did he know?' she wondered. She remembered what the other ladies said about him at the ball. 'He's a sellsword from the Golden Company, you do not want to trust him'. But she found herself walking beside him, heading to the harbor. „What do you want do at the harbor, m'lady? Searching for a ship to take you away to some exotic place? Or did you want to try the ales of the taverns? Trust me, my lady, they are not worth for trying." „I want to see my brother. He will arrive with the Black Pearl tonight." – 'why I speak with him? He did not even tell me his real name, i'm sure of it.' „How do you know who I am?" „The whole city is talking about a golden lioness after that ball. I had that honour to even dance with her." she sighed. „My name is Elena, please do not call me a lioness." „As you want." „I've never met a bandit polite like you."- she find herself saying and regret the words already. He laughed at her, making her shiver. „Maybe because i am not a bandit." „Then who are you?" „I've already told you." „That's just a name." „Your brother's ship will arrive here soon." „I've asked you a question, please answer it." „Sometimes even lionesses can't get what they want." 'he's mocking me'. -„Well, then tell me what do you want." They've stopped at the dock, but the ship was not here yet. Elena did not even recognized his father did not followed them. It was just the two of them now and the sounds of the sea and the bold voices from a tavern behind them. „I want many thing, Elena. But right now, i want to kiss you." - he said and pressed his lips into hers.


End file.
